Growing up Stars Hollow style
by AnitaMann
Summary: Rory and Emma have shared most of their life since day one, but as they grow together they are growing further apart. Twins are inseperable, but sometimes two minds don't think alike as these Gilmore Girls are begining to discover for themselves growing
1. Emma

They are never on time which often leads me to wonder where exactly did I gain this punctuality from, certainly not from mom or Rory. Although, Rory is better with keeping time than mom is; poor Luke has no luck getting either one of them to budge at any pace that is not their own. He's outnumbered by three, but I give him credit for fighting the good fight even when he knows he has a fat chance especially when it comes down to firmly establishing his habit of eating healthy which quite frankly scares me. He lives with females and no other men as mom likes to point out usually drawing us to the conclusion that he must have skipped school on women issues day in health class. Obviously he knows nothing about PMS and eating carrot sticks when you have a perfectly good pint of Ben and Jerry's in the freezer waiting to be cleared out to make way for another pint is the worst insult bestowed on a girl with enraged hormones.

We let him rant anyway because either way he feeds us and as long as the burger/fry combo keeps coming our way he can spread his healthy disease as far as he can carry the tune; though it continually falls on our deaf ears there must be someone who agrees with him. Okay they've got 5 more minutes before I retreat to my discman and destroy any or all possible means of communication.


	2. Lorelai

-1Ugh!, I love my girls more than anything, but if one of them could have been a little less punctual at 7 am on a Saturday morning I'd kiss their feet. Rory isn't so bad, when she sets a time she sticks to it most days. Sometimes she's a little too early, but I get leeway with her either way. Em on the other hand probably hasn't risen before the sun on her own clock since the first time I poked her toddler behind out of bed. However, the early cold Autumn air today must have brought more than a chill because here I am in the girl's doorway staring at my daughter in her bed, except it's the wrong kid. After a fit of head scratching and the placement of utter confusion plastered on my face I scoped out the "crime" scene. Judging by the state of this room I take it her other half has left camp already in search of pancakes. With one bed barley made, this one here still occupied and the dresser draws opened;10 bucks says she's at Luke's. Earphones in her ears engaged at the utmost volume level available thereby concluding I won't be getting much, if any conversation with her. Which bums me out since I'm whipping up a storm of questions regarding this surprise before my caffeinated wake up call. Perhaps I can persuade Luke into a no music allowed rule like his no cell phone mumbo jumbo.


	3. Luke

-1Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuke!

And there it is, I was expecting it, but still one can never quite tell when the shrill of her voice would cut through the air. Sure enough it always made me jerk suddenly like I was hearing it for the first time. Rory trucked in behind her, hands firmly placed over her ears and in that instant moment I saw the look. It's one I myself have worn numerous times. Emma though, well she was the lucky one ironically. I had a look myself, concealed in my thoughts of course while wondering why Rory was the one trailing Lorelei and not Emma per the usual. In fact, I almost dropped a hand full of breakfast plates when I came out of the kitchen earlier. To my shock there was Emma, at an ungodly hour for her internal clock, sitting in the corner table with the Discman I gave her for her 15th birthday; her trusty sidekick beside her arm. She gave me a puzzled look of her own as she watched me falter for a minute and set in motion to grab anything I might drop. But, lucky enough some jerk sitting at the counter had neglected to push in his stool before he left. I set the plate down in disgust thinking if that were my meal I wouldn't want it afterwards because if you ask me a stool seat is no different than the floor and I wouldn't eat anything off either, plate or no plate.

Rory, circled around Emma and sat in the adjoining chair, her hands now resting on the table clasped together. All three of us in our respective positions looked on at Lorelei who stopped abruptly at the opposite end of the round table facing Emma as she quipped up with a chipper "Morning mom". I don't even think Lorelei blinked, let alone took in a breath, she just stared ahead and then took two steps across the length of the small round table and smacked her hand with a light, playful force against Em's forehead.

Em's face went from smiles to irritated in 2 seconds flat in reaction to her mom's sarcastic antic and said "HEY, what gives?".


	4. Rory

"Shoot her!", if there was ever a doubt that my mother wasn't a woman this should prove otherwise. Does she always have to announce her self so dramatically; poor folks in here for a cup of post hangover coffee. I'm going to start wearing earmuffs if this keeps up, even in the sweltering heat of August. Truth is it doesn't bother me nearly as much as it does Luke. I'm used to it, practically trained from infancy to withstand the torture of hearing her high pitched voice shatter the sound barrier on an early Saturday morning. However, I was up till just before the sun peaked over the horizon studying for a history exam that will for sure put me in my grave before the holidays and that was a mere two hours ago. I'm just thankful that she granted me the peace this morning to get ready without pestering me through the whole process. Although, I'm sure she racked up a prosecution's list of questions for the witness stand Emma and I will be on for the duration of breakfast. Already adding flair to her production, she wasted no time skimming the physical evidence that is my sister who curiously glanced at me after mom failed to reply to Em's question. I rolled my eyes and shrugged in the "don't ask me" manner, she didn't have to though because she already knew I was running low on sleep. It's a sister thing and sometimes it creeps us out more than anyone else, but we're twins so it isn't entirely surprising by researches standards. It could very well be the possibility that we share a room so obviously one can't do something with out the other being privy to details. Not that we keep many, if any secrets from each other anyways, that goes for all 4 of us and I don't mind saying that's the creepiest of all. Nevertheless, I was there when she was here while it's usually the other way around. It was her bed carelessly ruffled over as mine remained a mess of sheets and limbs, but her silent alarm clock hummed me to life as it vibrated between her mattresses. I'm not hearing impaired yet that ineffective contraption seemed to wake me more often then it did Emma. Mom takes much pleasure in fixing it's efficiency every morning and there she was in the doorway ready to pounce I imagine, but instead she was as dumbfounds as Luke must have been when Em walked in the diner before me.


End file.
